Break up
by nexa alex
Summary: Syaoran broke up with Sakura. And what now? Will he give up on her? Will he take it easily if she started to see other guys? Wanna know? Read to find out! SxS - story co-authered with xCrazyKindOvWeirdx -
1. The Break up

**Break up**

by

**nexa_alex** & **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura!**

**

* * *

**

Hey there!

This story was suppouse to be only an oneshot but become a multichapters with - a lot of - help from **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx** (by the way you should read her storys, their not CCS, but are great!).

Here it is **'Break up'**:

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.:**

Here we are again, fighting over nothing. It's always the same thing. When did it start? We weren't like this. We never used to fight. I don't even remember why we were fighting anymore.

He's saying that I don't hear him, that we don't talk, we only fight, and that he's had enough….

Wait! Is he breaking up with me? **No... No… No…**

I love him! I can't live without him… I never did.

Yes we fight, but I still love him. Yeah, so I usually don't say it, I never did… only once or twice. But… Hell… that doesn't mean I don't love him.

We've known each other since… like… forever…

Well… I think he was already there when I was born. He has always been there when I needed him…

When my mom died, when Steve broke up with me. And I've been there for him, always… when his dad died, the years of training, the elders talk…

And I don't think that I will make it through if he leaves me, I love everything about him!

When did I start to cry? Oh yeah… when he said he had had enough…

I have to stop it, he used to say that he don't like it when I cry, and the last thing I want is his pity…

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.:**

Shit… she's crying… she knows I can't stand to see her crying, she can't do this to me! Damn!

Why the hell am I doing this? I'm hurting her; I'm making her cry…. That's the last thing I wanna do… I love her so much, so damn much. I can't stand the sight of her crying, I would prefer to kill myself than make her cry… But…

Damn! I hate every time we fight! It begins with nothing and it ends with us mad at each other. And it's always me that has to admit that I was wrong.

It's not like I say 'I'm sorry'. I only hold her when she's calmed down, and it would be all ok again.

Until we fight again… like what? 15 minutes later? Ok… I'm exaggerating, two or three hours after the first fight…

Why am I saying all this? That I want to break up with her? It's not like I really want to? I only want to stop fighting with her…

Yeah… that's it I wanna break up with her because I have had enough of fighting with her. If someday we had a really ugly fight and we never talk to each other again? That I really couldn't stand… yeah… because I really could never have enough of her…

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Brown eyes looked into emerald ones.

"I wanna end it, Sakura."

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"I don't think I can handle it anymore… I've had enough." His face was cold and void of emotions.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah." It was his only answer.

"You're sure?" she asked a little of hope in her voice. Like he would change his mind.

"Yeah…" No such luck.

"Okay…"

Silence filled the room, an awkward silence that both wanted to avoid.

"Well… then… I guess…" he didn't know what to say. What should someone say when just broke up with her long term girlfriend. And… bestfriend since birth. Silence meets them again.

"I think Tomoyo is calling me, I've to go…"

And she dashed out the door, tears starting to fall again.

He just stood still, head down, tensed and regretting already what he had just done. But now, nothing could be done.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. - Tomoyo's:**

"He broke – up – with – m – e – me – To – mo – yo"

"Shh… come on Saks, it's ok…."

Sakura and Tomoyo were at Daidouji Mansion, on the heir room. The just-single girl was crying in her best friends lap, lying on the bed, and Tomoyo was trying to make her best friend feel better.

"No it's not! I wanna be with him!" Sakura Sobbed "I don't wanna be his friend! I wanna be his girlfriend! I wanna… I wanna… I wanna kiss him, and hug him… and I wanna be in his arms..."

"Shh… it's gonna be ok…"

"And if he gets a girlfriend? I wouldn't take it… I… I…"

"He would never get another girlfriend, he loves you!"

"Do you really think so? It's just that if I love someone I would never break up with that person…" she cried, desperation in her voice.

"I'm sure he does… wasn't it you who told me that you couldn't take all the fights you two were having?"

"Yeah but I never thought of leaving him!"

"You know he hates fights!"

"Yeah but…"

Tomoyo made her get up and held her face, making her look into her eyes she said:

"Shh! I'm telling you he loves you! If I'm telling you he does, then he does! End of discussion!"

"I love you, you know that?" Sakura asked cleaning her face off tears.

"Yeah, I know that! Now! Put a smile on that pretty face and show him the precious minutes he's losing of having you in his arms!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. - Syaoran's:**

Eriol was working at the office when he got a call from Tomoyo telling him that sakura was crying on her lap, because of his cousin! He had rushed over to see Syaoran, and found him sulking on the sofa, staring at a blank T.V. Syaoran was now perched on the edge of his sofa, he had just finished telling Eriol the story. Eriol was pacing in front of the fire, he was frustrated with his cousin. _'I can't believe this! Tomoyo is furious… Sakura is devastated! He is stupid idiot! This is all because of one of their fights?! They have them all the time!'_

"You know that was the stupidest decision you made in all your 17 years of existence?" he stated in a dry voice. He was too angry to even look at Syaoran.

"…" Syaoran had his head in his hands, he wasn't really listening to Eriol, he felt his eyes fill up with water, but quickly blinked back the tears, he regretted what he had done, but couldn't do anything about it now.

"And you know that she's the second beauty in this town…" Eriol continued… he new he was rambling, but he trying to think of a way to fix this.

"…"

"And that the second that the male population of this school know she is available they will be all over her…"

"…"

"And that beside being an beautiful angel on the earth -"

"Hey!" Syaoran stated annoyed, how dare Eriol say that about his girl, wasn't he with Tomoyo?!

"Hey nothing, isn't that what you used to call her?" _'Oh…' _Syaoran thought, his jealousy was already getting the better of him! What happens if Sakura got another boyfriend?! How will he act then?! _'That won't happen, I wont allow it… I will get her back.'_ He thought calmly. "She's still a walking angel on earth," he stated, letting Eriol know that he did regret breaking up with her.

"Well, latest news told me about now she's being -" Eriol began…

"Such a beautiful, kind, sweet, attractive, generous, giving, charming, sensual, irresistible, stunning, happy, energetic, adorable, pure and beautiful fallen angel!" Syaoran interrupted, he was thinking of all the happy times, when they first admitted they liked each other, the first kiss…_ 'I hope she forgives me…'_

* * *

Well... don't be shy! Review! Review! Review!

We wont mind at all! :P

oh and i'm portuguese and Jo AKA **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx **is english!

soooo.... sorry any mistakes!

* * *

**_Break up_**

* * *


	2. 1st encounter

**Break up**

by

**nexa_alex** & **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

**Disclamer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura!**

* * *

Hey there!

2nd Chapter's up! We hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing!

Have fun!

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.:

Sakura woke up that morning; she had red puffy eyes, from all the crying she did last night. Tomoyo left late last night after her mum had rang her mobile, worried about her. Sakura sat in bed for while staring at her blank wall, not really thinking, her mind was blank; she was still upset about Syaoran.

"Sakura, you awake?!" Touya bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"... uhh, yer!" Sakura shook her head to get out of her 'trance'. She walked over to the mirror and groaned at her appearance, if Tomoyo saw her like this she would surely be shot. Sakura quickly grabbed a pair of dark skinnies, a red top and a black cardigan, and ran to take a shower.

"Hey kaiju, how come you up so late?!" he stated as she ran past him grabbing some toast on her way. She skipped to the door a put her skates on, before answering. "Slept in"

He gave her a curious look; _she never sleeps in _he thought, but then shook it off, "Okay! Have a good day"

She mumbled in acknowledgement and sped out the door._ 'God I am so late!'_

***

She skated down the street toward her school, she was thinking of how to act around Syaoran…_ will I talk to him like normal? NO, that can't be done. How about if I just ignore him, yer that's the best plan._

Tomoyo was waiting for her at the gate; however she wasn't what Sakura was looking at. To Tomoyo's right, Syaoran had just pulled up in his car. He had gotten out, in what seemed like slow motion to Sakura. _God he looks so hot…_ Syaoran was now looking at Sakura; a blush immediately crept onto her face, as she looked down to her feet avoiding his gaze.

"You okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she noticed her best friend's state.

"Yer, just don't know if I can be around him, without wanting to be with him." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't" Tomoyo whispered firmly. "DON'T YOU DARE, cry over him! Not anymore! Hold your head high and act normal. You are better than this, and deserve better than a guy who will break up with you over a stupid, meaningless fight!"

She sniffled, blinked back her tears, straightened up and retired her brown hair in a ponytail. "You're right."…_I think _"I have to try".

"That's my girl, now come on before we are late."

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.:**

Syaoran was getting out of his car when he noticed Sakura skating toward Tomoyo. She was looking stunning today, more so than usual, but that might be because she is no longer his.

"Hey!" Eriol and Takashi said while approaching him.

"Hi guys" Syaoran answered still looking at Sakura.

"You know, sooner or later everybody will know you two have broken up. And 5 seconds after that, every guy in this school will be all over her." Eriol said when he noticed what his best friend was looking at.

"I know." He didn't look at him; he was still staring at her with remorse in his eyes, watching her going with Tomoyo to their classroom.

"I'm glad you're aware of that"

"You and Sakura broke up? Why?" Takashi asked.

"No, **THEY** didn't break up, that jerk, (pointing at Syaoran in emphasis) that I have for cousin, broke up with the girl that is, and probably always will be in the place of the second beauty in this entire school..." Eriol said before Syaoran could even answer, he didn't really want to talk about it anyway.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he's an asshole! That's why!" Eriol said looking in a disapproving way at his best friend.

"You're pushing it Eriol!" Syaoran said starting to get pissed off.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh you really think so? That's because you don't know how she has been, since then!"

"Let's go guys, the bell as already rung…" Takashi stated, trying to break the two guys up.

Eriol and Syaoran glared at each other one last time before following Takashi.

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.:**

Now here I am, in class and the sensei is talking to us about something to with cells, I can't concentrate, not when he's right next to me, right at my side, I have tingles all down my right arm, like my body yearns for him…_How sad is that!_. I'm doing my best to ignore him, but I can't! Not when I know I could be with him… if we were still together. Since I got into school we haven't shared a word, not even when we sat down.

I'm staring at the trees outside, and daydreaming, like always do, trying to forget. **Sakura** I'm still not 100% sure about ignoring Syaoran, I mean I still love him. **Sakura** I don't know what would be easier, for me to ignore him? Or be his friend, only? Well I guess I'll ignore him, at least until I forget him or something like that… **Sakura!**

"Hey Sakura the sensei is calling you!" a deep and sexy voice whispered from beside me.

"Huh?"

"Now that you are back, Miss Kinomoto… would you mind answering my question on the board?"

_How does water travel in and out of the cell, and what can be done to prevent needed water from being lost?_ I read in my head… "The water travels by Osmosis, the diffusion of water in and out of the cell. It goes from a high water potential to a low water potential, until it reaches equilibrium. If you need to prevent this, for example if you have taken a drug and it causes a loss in water in the cells, then it will be beneficial, and may prevent osmosis if you take an isotonic buffer, like an energy drink." I answered.

The sensei stood there shocked for a few moments, before recovering. "Well answered. Very descriptive, mind that's what I would expect from a straight 'A' student." He said with a small smile.

I smiled in return and stared at my book, while he began to explain to the class what I had just said.

"How'd you know that?" that voice said, the one I know far too well, the one that I miss terribly.

"Dunno, I'm pretty sure this is revision, anyway." I stated coldly.

" Ouch…" he muttered.

* * *

And it's done... for now!!!!!!

Don't forget to leave your opinion!

My mum used to say that it's not healthy!:P

Hope you enjoyed!

We want to thank to all our reviewers:

**LunaLuna**

**animefan88tv**

**~harmony~**

**Kat.F**

**Dina**

**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li**

**jen**

And to all the guys that put us on favourite or alert!!!!

Bui Bui!

* * *

**_Break up_**

* * *


	3. passionate acts

**Break up**

**by**

**nexa_alex**** & ****xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

**Disclamer:**** We don't own Card Captor Sakura!**

* * *

Hey there!

Just wanted to inform all of you that u really should thank to the fantastic co-writer of this story xCrazyKindOvWeirdx because it's thanks to her that you have this chap...

She was the one that wrote most of the story and i just complemented it a bit!

I'm doing the same:

- Really Really Really thks! You're amazing! Without you this story wouldn't never ever became a real story and would allways be a draft! :) luv u!!!!!!!!!!

Enough of thks and babbling, here is the new chap!

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.:**

Syaoran was in his room, lying on his green covered bed, staring at the ceiling, he tried to forget about what happened after the 'biology moment' (well at least that's what his subconscious called it)…

***** FLASHBACK IN SYAORAN P.O.V. *****

_They were at a classes break, outside the school building. The entire gang was all under a Cherry Blossom tree, their favorite to be precise._

_Eriol and Tomoyo were in their 'couples moment', Chiharu was pulling Takashi's ear, he was telling another lie... this time about how the first schools were suppose to be only for dogs._

_And Sakura was looking frightened while Naoko was telling her another one of her ghost's stories. _

_He was partly hearing, more concentrated in looking at what he had lost, the green eyes beauty holding tight at her skirt. Suddenly she took her eyes from Naoko face and looked right into his._

_He couldn't do anything, he was mesmerized. He just wanted to stare into her emerald eyes for eternity. But Fate wasn't fair and their little moment was broken when a male voice said his lover name._

"_h-hey S-sakura..."_

_Syaoran, ear immediately twitched at the sound of a guy talking to __**HIS**__ cherry blossom._

"_O-oh hey Tiago ..." Sakura took her eyes away from him and looked at Tiago with her cheerful and utterly beautiful smile._

_He even Syaoran noticed how Tiago looked at her, (and how she looked at him – but he didn't want to think about that)._

"_U-hum..." he was battling to find the words, Syaoran was beginning to suspect something, a blush appeared into Tiago's cheeks, which Syaoran took a mental note of. _

"_Sorry… Erm… I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me?" he asked her timidly. _

_Syaoran's eyes widened, as he stared at her, awaiting her reaction._

_She smiled, "Yer I would love to." She just said that so easily, so happy that Syaoran's heart just skipped a beat._

'_I would love to' she had said, 'I would love to'… Damn it! She should just __**LOVE**__ to go out only him, just __**LOVE**__ to be only him… just __**LOVE**__ him and no one else!_

_Her eyes diverted from Tiago for a moment, and stared right onto Syaoran's again._

_He stared right back into her green ones, he was sure she had seen the jealousy and anger that he was feeling right now. He tried to hide the feelings and stared at her blankly, or trying to… how he had missed those eyes…the emotions that used to be held in there, the happiness, the kindness, the joy, the bliss and cheerfulness. But now? Now she had a wall up, shielding her emotions from him, there was no emotion in her eyes. _

_However he felt as though she was hurting and he couldn't blame her, could he? After all this was his entire fault._

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

He felt angry at himself, how could he let this happen! She doesn't even know Tiago that well! He is an exchange student from Portugal, who learned Japanese; he speaks it very well to be honest.

She was out with him tonight, according to Eriol. Eriol was getting on his last nerve; he kept saying that it was a mistake to break up with her! Does he think Syaoran doesn't know that!?! He has been regretting every nasty word he had ever said to Sakura ever since that afternoon. Damn it! He would get her back! Even if that was the last thing he would ever do!

**

* * *

**

*With Sakura*

"Thanks for doing that Tiago, I know you were always scared of Syaoran" she said, grabbing a coke from the top shelf of the fridge in her house.

Tiago and Sakura had gotten to know each other from tutoring, when he moved to Japan he had gotten just as much fan girls as Syaoran. In every girl's opinion he was quite a catch funny, nice a truly gentleman guy. And as if that wasn't enough he was HOT! He was just as tall as Syaoran, had a great body, when he took of his shirt at the end of football training, (A/N: Only wanted to say, Football in England, is Soccer in America) because of the hot temperature, every girl just sighs, it was his perfect body, every muscle was in the right place and he has nicely tanned skin. He has short black hair spiked with gel, deep blue eyes and the perfect lips. He still has that boyish look when he smiled, and that smile...

The best part of him was that his heart was still free!

But besides all these awesome qualities, Sakura's eyes were focused at Syaoran only. Sad for her... Happiness for fan girls!

Sakura had helped him adjust to life in Japan, and Syaoran didn't really listen to her when she talked about it, so she knew it was safe to play with Syaoran's head a little.

"I feel bad for using you though" she added.

Tiago smiled at her, "I don't mind, if you ever need me for another pretend date I am always here, but what I don't understand is why you did it?"

"Well, it was kind of Tomoyo's idea. I love Syaoran, and according to Eriol and Takashi, all they were able to get out of him, was that he still cares for me." She paused, looking at her coke. "I hope he does." She whispered to herself.

"Err… Sakura? You where saying?" Tiago said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, yes, so Tomoyo told me to make him jealous and go out with someone. But I didn't want to use someone without them knowing… which is why I came to you." She smiled at him, and a slight blush rose on Tiago's cheeks.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Echoed through the hallways of the Sakura's home… she looked at Tiago as if to say 'Are you expecting anyone?'

He shook his head at her expression, and followed her to the door.

**

* * *

**

*With Syaoran* (a few minutes earlier)

He shoved himself of off the bed, and paced up and down his room, images of Sakura plaguing him, memories of their first kiss, their first date, their first meeting.

He couldn't take this anymore; he grabbed his car keys and stormed out of his room, passed his confused mother and annoying sisters, and stormed out the house almost taking the door with him.

His mind was racing, as the houses past by him in a blur, his foot etched down onto the accelerator, the car reaching 60 miles per hour on a 20 speed limit!

His phone vibrated on the passenger seat next to him, he groaned and pulled the phone to his ear.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Syaoran… Where are you man? We have football practice!" it was Eriol.

"I am not going" he said bluntly.

"…" he was met with silence.

"Eriol?" he questioned.

"This isn't about Sakura is it?"

Syaoran stared at the round ahead of him, "…maybe…" he answered.

Suddenly, a kid ran out into the road, a few meters in front of him, he could see his mother screaming for him; Syaoran dropped the phone onto the floor and swerved the car away from the child.

The car span uncontrollably into a few fences and came to a halt, however the momentum of the car and the sudden stop caused his body to jerk to the side, hitting his head of the side window, slightly cracking it, Syaoran was knocked unconscious.

"Syaoran...SYAORAN?!" Eriol's voice bellowed through the phone…

He was met with silence…

**

* * *

**

* With Sakura* (present)

"Hello?" she shouted through the door.

"Sakura it's me, Tomoyo." Came the reply, Sakura blew out a sigh of relief and opened the door to her best friend

"Hey" she smiled; Tomoyo smiled back and entered the house, spinning round to face Sakura.

"Syaoran hasn't come round has he?" she asked out of the blue.

Sakura eyebrows furrowed. "No… why?" she asked

"Eriol phoned me, told me to come over here to make sure you are okay, because Syaoran hadn't turned up for football practice. He tried to ring him, but the call got disconnected. He was worried. And he remembered Syaoran saying something about you." She took a huge breath.

"God that was a mouthful!" Tiago chuckled and Sakura smiled, but it slowly disappeared… "I hope he is okay" she whispered solemnly, getting a strange feeling deep inside her.

Both Tiago and Tomoyo heard and shared a worried glance.

"Come on let's go and watch TV" Tiago said ushering the two girls into the living room.

**

* * *

**

*20 minutes later*

Tomoyo's phone rang in her pocket, she answered the call…

"Hello"

"Tomoyo, Syaoran is in hospital!" Eriol's voice boomed, Tomoyo's eyes widened as she glanced quickly at Sakura, her eyes were full of water, and in complete shock. She had herd.

Tomoyo said nothing.

"She heard didn't she? Why are phones so loud these day's!" he shouted down the phone.

"It's too late for that Eriol" whispered Tomoyo "we will be at the hospital soon."

Sakura's eyes had widened, her tears where threatening to spill.

"We have to go" she said grabbing her coat and dragging BOTH Tiago and Tomoyo with her.

* * *

well... and like allways i couldn't help and tell you again...

Don't forget to review!

We will only know what you think if you leave your review!

thks to all the guys that leave their opinion last time:

**bubleigh123 ; Akemi-sempai ; Akemi-sempai ; bubleigh123 ; michiko14anime ; rondallagurl**

* * *

_**Break up**_

* * *


	4. 2nd chances

**Break up**

**by**

**nexa alex & xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

**Disclamer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura!**

* * *

i want to give a special thanks to **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx** she's the principal writer of this fic! :D

without you this story would never be in here...

THANK YOUUUUU!!!!!!!

and also a special THANKS to all the amazing ppl that review our story :) we love ur reviews and we really appreciate them all.

**LittleCherrySakura +_+ xicekiss +_+ bubleigh123 +_+ **

**rondallagurl +_+ Diana Go +_+ konnie +_+ Akemi-kun +_+ Skei-Fyr**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.:**

Sakura's heart was racing, as the car swerved around the last corner, and into the parking lot of the hospital. She screeched to a stop in the nearest space, and ran toward the building, without locking the car; Tiago and Tomoyo were still in the car, and it would take a while for them to unfreeze from the state they're in from her drive, besides, she was too much worried for doing something that banal.

When Sakura entered in the hospital her eyes darted to all the patients being rushed in, her eyes silently praying that none of these would be Syaoran.

"Hello could you tell me where Li Syaoran is please?" she asked as politely as she could in her panicked state, to the nurse that had happened to be walking past her.

"May I ask what relation you are to the patient?" she said professionally, but she did have a concerned look on her face as she noticed her streaked face.

"Why? Oh never mind… well… I am kind of his girlfriend, but we broke up, you see it's a long story…"

The nurse rose her hand, telling her to stop, "It's okay, you can see him, he's in the room 201… he's very stubborn, that one, but extremely handsome, you're lucky" she said with a wink, this made her smile slightly as she rushed to the room.

"198, 199…" she mumbled, walking through the corridor.

"I'm fine Eriol, leave me alone, will you STOP THAT?!" a voice echoed through a door and the corridor.

Sakura smiled at herself, she knew that voice. She walked to the said door, and knocked. She thought she could see the two boys snapping their heads round and staring at the door, but that was just her imagination…

Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Come in".

Sakura took a deep breath (to calm her nerves) and opened the door slowly.

Her eyes instantly met Syaoran's, and she saw them widen with surprise, she thought she also heard Eriol mumble 'Thank god' but she wasn't sure.

Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks, as she saw his head was wrapped in a bandage, he had an IV chord in his arm as well.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, as she walked over to him, placing her delicate hand on his head. His eyes never left hers. He reached up slowly cupping her cheek wiping away a tear.

"I will… erm go find Tomoyo…" Eriol said awkwardly as he felt out of place.

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.:**

"Sakura, I thought you hated me, what are you doing here? What about Tiago?" I heard him ask, it was said so fast, I really had to concentrate myself so I could unbundle the words he had just said.

When I did I smiled at him and sat on the bed facing him, "Tiago is just a friend, I kinda asked him to help me make you jealous. I never hated you; I was… and still am confused about why. And as soon as I heard Eriol scream down the phone at Tomoyo, that you were in the hospital and then that you had been in an accident, I thought that… well… I don't want to know what I thought. I was so worried." As soon as I finished a small smile played in my lips and tears were silently running down my face.

I saw Syaoran sat up slowly, he winced a little when he moved his ribs, the seatbelt had dug into him, leaving him some nasty bruises. "I love you, always have and always will. I don't honestly know what I was thinking; I was soo upset and angry with us arguing all the time…"

"But that's what we do" I interrupted, "We fight but make up two seconds later, we are both to stubborn to admit we were wrong. But that's what makes us perfect for each other. I'm the only one that can put up with you and vice versa. I love you, no matter what. I'll always love you" I whispered the last past, blushing madly.

While I was speaking Syaoran had slowly been leaning closer to me, our lips where centimeters apart now, and I really couldn't bare the distance, so I just closed the space quickly, pressing my lips into his, in a sweet and soft kiss.

How I missed this, his lips were warm, just like they had been last time. But good things never last so we were interrupted by a voice that usually don't make me feel as mad as I was right now.

* * *

**SYAORAN P.O.V.:**

"Not in public please" Tomoyo's ecstatic voice chirped in behind sakura, causing her to jump, and pull away from me. Really, Tomoyo and Eriol are made for each other. They must love to ruin my most loved moments.

I sent a glare at Tomoyo, and she giggled! At mine and Sakura's reaction.

"Glad to see you two back together… you are together aren't you?" Tomoyo asked as her eyebrow rose in suspicion.

Sakura looked at me, we were still pretty close to each other, I sent her a smirk I know she loved it, and – as I predicted - she blushed.

"Yeah" I stated, wrapping my arms around _my_ Sakura. I won't leave her a second without me in the next few months. I missed her too damn much for my and her own good. I won't forget quickly the whispers I heard while I was separated in the boys change room after P.E.. I felt her smile at my protective hug and she winked at Tomoyo.

*******

Today was my last day at the hospital, they kept me in here for the longest four days of my life.

"_It's just to make sure everything was alright with you Mr. Li!"_

Well, in my opinion is just to prolong the torture of don't be able to be with her.

I was folding my clothes when I heard the door opening very quietly. I pretend I didn't hear and continued my previous actions. Little steps were being taken in my direction, and then I felt a soft and small pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who!" she really can't change that much her voice, well… two can play the game. I suddenly turn around, I hear her slip a small _hoe_, how typical. I love it. I close my eyes and join my lips to hers, starting a soft and sweet kiss. My arms sneek around her waist and I hold her close to me, I bit her lip and when she open her mouth I deepen the kiss. While kissing her I sit her in the bed, and position myself between her legs. Gosh her hands are driving me crazy.

Well, it's time… I start to drive my kisses to her neck, coming up again and while kissing the skin right below her ear I whisper.

"Sarah…"

She froze, but I pretend that I didn't notice, suddenly she push me and looks into my eyes. I can see the anger in them.

"Sarah? Sarah? Who the hell is Sarah?!"

"Sakura? What are you…" I say, confusion in my voice.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? Are you crazy? Oh! Don't tell me you forgot I was suppose to come and take my boyfriend home 'cause he doesn't have a car at the moment. Is Sarah come to get you? You thought I was Sarah? Sorry you were mistaken!"

She was about to get out of the bed and go away, when she saw the smirk I wasn't able to contain when she was saying that, completely mad at me. She's so cute when she's jealous. I can't avoid making her a little mad, from time to time. It feels good knowing she loves me just as much as I love her.

That was when comprehension crosses her face and she starts to slapping my arm and punching my chest.

"You're trying to fool me! You're so stupid! I hate you!"

"No you don't! You love me! And besides you're so cute when you're jealous!" I really had to tell her that.

"I'm NOT cute when I'm jealous! And I wasn't jealous!" she's so cute right now, but her punches are starting to hurt.

"Hey! You can't hit in a man that just got out from the hospital bed, if you continue that I'll have to stay in here longer!"

"You should!"

"If I stay in here then I won't be able to make it up to you." That should do it.

"Make it up?" she stopped punching me, I was right. She have always been a curious girl, ever since we we're little.

"You'll see." I smile grab her by the waist, put her down and give her a small kiss in the lips, then I continue to pack the rest of my stuff and her being the sweet girl she is helped me with that.

*******

**SAKURA P.O.V.:**

I look at my watch once again, Syaoran is late… that's weird! Something must have happened, and that's not a good thing…

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You got me feelin' like a child now**_

_**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

_**It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose…**_

I search in my bag for my cell phone, it's Syaoran!

"Hello?"

"_Hi, sorry I've been kept you waiting. This is so not going well, sorry Saks, I have a flat tire. I'll have to get it changed could you wait just a little more?"_

"Sure, don't worry I won't go anywhere"

"_Okay, I'll try to be quick! Love you"_

"Love you too, bye"

"_Bye"_

Okay, so there's nothing wrong. So I'll just have to wait.

and so, I waited.

***

I looked at my watch again, 30 minutes had passed, oh boy I'm tired of waiting.

I look at the park once again, something I had been doing quite often since I arrived. Some kids were playing under their parents' supervision, couples were going all sweet and cute, and some guys were playing football (A/N: soccer in America). A normal Sunday.

I took my cell phone out and though on sending a message to Tomoyo, that way time would pass faster.

A shadow appears beside me, I look up and I saw a guy. I think he goes to my school, isn't he…

"Hi, I'm Joshua, I'm in the same Math class as you." I knew it!

"Oh hi Joshua.I'm -"

"I know who you are, you're Sakura. The most beautiful girl in the school, cheerleader and top A student." Uau, he really knows who I am, except that I only become top A student when Syaoran started to tutor me…

"Yeah, that's me…" I hope I didn't blush… I think I just did…

"So, I've heard that you're single…" oh! No… not one of these again.

"well, I –"

"Don't need to say it, what are you doing here, all alone?"

"Well, I was waiting for Syaoran, you know my boyfriend." I emphasized the boyfriend part, I hope he got the picture.

"It seems like he left you postponed." Urgh! Who does he think he is?

"No, he doesn't! He's just late, now if you excuse me."

I felt him grab my wrist, how does he dare! I try to get free, but he's too strong!

"Don't need to get upset about it." Oh, noooooo no need at all! I just got a boy grabbing my arm, didn't knowing what boyfriend means AND it seems like he doesn't got it that I'm Syaoran's girl. And he won't like to know that a guy was touching me. He has been very touchy about that subject ever since we got together again.

"Let go of me right now! Or I - "

"Or you what? What will you do?"

* * *

ups... what's gonna happen?

don't worry i'm just finishing the end of the next chap...

then i'm sending it to Jo, she'll check it out... add and change something more...

and like tomorrow or after that you'll know what will gonna happen.

- i hope... - xD

but i'm soooo tired, i think i'll need some energy... i bet Jo needs some too...

a little bird is telling me that **reviews** are a fantastic way to get more energy...

there's a kind soul out there that could give us some?????

;P

* * *

**_Break up_**

* * *


	5. Everlasting Love

**Break up**

By

**nexa alex **&** xCrazyKindOvWeirdx****Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura!****Hey XCrazyKindOvWeirdx here, just wanna say Thank you to all who has reviewed! You guys made both Nexa and I soo happy! **

* * *

**Nexa wrote most ****of this chapter! So all the credit goes to her for this one, she rules. Can you believe English is her second language?!**

**So yeah thank you loads Nexa! Love you loads!! =D**

**x x x x**

Last time:

"_Don't need to get upset about it." Oh, noooooo no need at all! There is just a boy hanging on my arm, because he does not know what 'boyfriend' means AND it seems like he hasn't got it that I'm Syaoran's girl. And he won't like to know that a guy was touching me. He has been very touchy about that subject ever since we got together again._

"_Let go of me right now! Or I - "_

"_Or you what? What will you do?"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He said, was he getting nearer to my neck? I hope not cause if he is – oh! I felt my arm break free and a pair of warm, strong arms snuck around my waist, but they felt familiar, my body… instantly welcomed them. It was then that I heard my boyfriend's voice.

"She won't do anything, but _I_ will. So it's for the better if you just leave right now." His voice sounded ice cold; I was intimidated just by hearing it…

"And if she doesn't want me to leave?" Oh! But I do! I was about to say that when I heard Syaoran answer for me.

"Believe me, she wants you to leave." His arms tightened slightly around my waist, and I leant further into him, pressing myself against him.

He sent Joshua a glare so frightening I thought he would kill him with nothing more than the strength of his glare.

"Oh and one more thing, you _will not_ speak to her again. You _will not_ look at her. You _will not_ be on the same side of the road as her _ever_. _Do you understand_?" Joshua looked as if he wanted to kill Syaoran, but knowing that he would be the one ending up dead, he just nodded.

"Good." And then he was gone.

**Syaoran P.O.V.:**

How could he! I can't believe he had the guts to!

Grrrrrrrrrr! When I get him I'll… my thought was interrupted by the voice of the one girl I would do anything for.

"Syao? Syaoran?" I look down, to Sakura's face. She looks scared, her eyes silently pleading me not to do anything rash...

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you? If he did I still can get him" my head lifted, and my eyes landed in the direction he went "he can't be that far…" I mutter, glaring at the empty road, I feel her hand on my cheek and she turned my head so I was looking at her.

"I'm fine Syaoran! How are you?" what kind of question was that? She was the one that was almost hurt.

"Me? I'm fine. But you are the one that almost got hurt."

"_Almost -_ Keyword. You were here. With you here I'm 100% safe! No need to worry." She smiled at me, her beautiful emerald eyes shone with gratitude and love. My heart felt instantly lighter.

"Yeah, but I could of been too late and-" I mutter, holding on to her slightly tighter.

"But you weren't! So there's nothing to worry about!"

"But -" I was silenced by her lips, I felt her kissing me hard, telling me to shut up and forget what had just happened. I grabbed her waist pushing her against my body. And she corresponded, sneaking her arms around my shoulders, her hands leaving a trail of fire on my skin, until she grabbed my hair. She calmed down, in one way, the kiss began turning soft and sweet, until there was a change again and she started kissing me passionately. I had to stop this; we were in a public park, with kids and parents. Besides I had a surprise prepared. It took all my self control to pull away from her lips.

"Come on, we still have to somewhere to go." I spoke reluctantly.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived to a private property.

Syaoran jumped out the car making his way to help Sakura out of her side, arriving in time to close the door for her. They said nothing as she followed him silently, curious about all the mystery that involved the place that he was leading her to.

They walked through the trees that surrounded them, and that was when that they arrived to a meadow. It was beautiful, in the middle a little river crossed the circle of green grass from one side to another, you could spot one or another rabbit in the grass and there were flowers everywhere and in every colour you could have ever imagine.

"It's beautiful" she said, her eyes looking around her in complete awe.

"Not as much as you." His eyes never left her; he was amazed at her beauty, her smile just made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

"Oh, don't be stupid!" she said blushing.

"I'm not." His eyes were serious; he meant it when he said that.

She chose to ignore him; she knew she wouldn't win this battle.

"I love it, this is… like a private paradise…"

"I'm glad you are enjoying it…"

He embraced her from behind and pushed her to the middle of the meadow, she hadn't noticed but there laid a wonderful picnic set.

"Gosh! When did you have the time?" her eyes widened, and a grin spread across her features.

"I asked Wei. He didn't mind." He smiled down at her, happy that she is happy.

"I've to remember to thank him next time I see him." She muttered making her way over to the basket, sitting gracefully on the rug.

"Don't worry about it now, let's enjoy the meal, and later I've another surprise for you." He replied, sitting beside her slowly emptying the basket in front of them.

"Okay…" she looked at him suspiciously but shook it off… this is much better than fighting, maybe this is what they needed.

xXx

They had just finished eating the picnic, and where now cuddled up on the rug, staring up at the clouds floating above them. The only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic breathing of the two teens and the water trickling down the river. Sakura sighed contently, snuggling closer into Syaoran's chest; he smiled and squeezed her gently…

"We better get going..." Syaoran's voice broke the silence, he felt weird when he spoke, like it was a rule not to disturb the silence.

"Do we have to?" Sakura whispered… closing her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Yeah, we can come back soon." Syaoran smiled shifting his weight as he heaved himself from the floor.

Sakura frowned, but accepted Syaoran's hand, when he offered to help her up. The two walked silently towards the car, their lips where both curled up into a grin which looked like it could never be erased for the rest of time. They were in love. Nothing could pull the too apart now, Syaoran has learnt his lesson. Love conquers all.

* * *

The End

* * *

Nexa - So as a goodbye gift of all of you that stuck till the end, me and Jo want you to give us a really big review!

I think we deserve it! ~ If we don't... well... you can pretend we do... right??????

Jo - Well i just wana say thank you sooo much for all the reveiws, i cant believe the response we got for this fic!

and i am slightly sad its over, but we hope you've enjoyed it. And as Nexa has said, please give us a lonnngggg reveiw!!!!!!!! =D

* * *


End file.
